


JATP oneshots

by onlinelosergames



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: I am bored, Love, M/M, angsty shit, most will prob be cannon stuff idk, oneshots, willie is protetive in every oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlinelosergames/pseuds/onlinelosergames
Summary: A collection of JATP oneshots (Willex and Ruke cus they're cute)
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	JATP oneshots

Requests are open if you guys have any ideas that would be great.

There will be TW's if needed

Yeah thats all enjoy!!


End file.
